1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the cleaning and disinfecting of the metal posts of pierced earrings that are inserted through the earlobes of wearers and that can become contaminated with dried blood or other organic and foreign matter. The cleaning and disinfecting can be accomplished in a commercial setting where the earrings are tried on by a number of different prospective purchasers, and by the individual owner while at home or traveling.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The cleaning and/or disinfecting of pierced earring posts has been accomplished by manual washing with soap and water or emersion in a liquid cleaning solution followed by drying with a cloth or tissue. Disinfecting of the earring posts is usually accomplished by manually applying alcohol with a cotton pad or tissue. These methods of manually cleaning the posts of pierced earrings are somewhat inconvenient, particularly in the context of a retail or commercial establishment where prospective customers may insert and remove several earrings before making a selection. The sales person would be required to apply alcohol to a cotton pad or tissue and cleanse the post before returning the earring to stock. This manual cleaning method may not be convenient for the individual wearer, where the alcohol is stored at a location different than that where the earrings are kept.
In view of the growing incidence of highly infectious and dangerous blood diseases such as HIV and hepatitis B, it is more important than ever to avoid the contact with such sources. It is known that a pierced earring post may prick the skin of the wearer as it is inserted into the earlobe, particularly if a pierced earring has not been worn for some time. In such an event, the post can become contaminated with a small amount of blood. Should this occur in a retail setting, where the earring may be removed and soon thereafter tried on by another customer, it is conceivable that live organisms could be passed to the second customer. Similarly, a friend or acquaintance may wish to try on or borrow another's earring, where the post could be contaminated with blood residue, organic or other foreign matter.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for conveniently and effectively cleaning and disinfecting the posts of pierced earrings. It is further object of this invention to provide such a method that can be readily practiced in a commercial or retail setting to quickly disinfect the posts so that the earring can be returned to stock in a clean and safe condition.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method that can be practiced inexpensively and easily by the individual owner at home or while traveling.